First Kiss
by foeniks
Summary: Draco and Hermione's First Kiss. One-shot.


First Kiss.

**This is after Voldemort's death, everything is fine. Draco has decided to help the Order round up death eaters so he is essentially working with them. He has been for a while now and has developed a reluctant friendship with the trio, especially Hermione. But there has also been some sexual tension which will be relieved in the following one-shot.**

Disclaimer: All JK's except plot : )

Setting: in Draco's bedroom in the Black House. Draco is leaning against the window and facing Hermione, who is sitting on his bed with her legs crossed.

**Draco POV:**

As he was explaining who came and went through the Manor on a regular basis, Draco couldn't help but notice that Granger seemed to have stopped paying attention. Or she was just paying a lot of attention. It was one extreme or another.

"So, Bellatrix was obviously a regular, but she tended to bring different people most of the time." Draco stopped because he noticed Hermione licking her lips, almost in a hungry manner. It was somewhat distracting, but he gathered his thoughts. "So, I won't be able to provide the names of everyone as I don't know them, but I can provide fairly detailed descriptions and I will recognize them when I see them." He stopped again to see if she had anything to say (as she often did) and if she had any questions (not as often as her opinions). She didn't say anything. She just continued to stare at him in that hungry manner. Draco didn't know if he should be aroused or creeped out. He decided it was a mixture of both. He continued, "Anyways, the first guy..."

**Hermione POV:**

Hermione noticed that Draco's lips were pink. Wait, weren't lips typically pink? Why was she noticing his? Never mind. They were moving, but she didn't seem to care about the sounds they were emitting as much as the way they moved. Very delicately, she noted, but not in a feminine way. She licked her lips instinctively. She wondered what it would feel like to--no. Don't think of that. Pay attention. What was he saying?

"--to provide the names of everyone--" She noticed some tongue. It looked very soft. She had the strangest urge to taste it. With her--ah--names, names, Bellatrix.

"Are you listening to me?" Draco inquired with some amusement.

Pause.

Pause.

"What?" Hermione finally replied, only after noticing that his lips had stopped moving.

Draco chuckled softly. "Is, uh, something wrong?"

"No. Of course, not. Why would anything be wrong? Keep talking." She said all this very quickly, and the last part was laced with a command.

"Um, alright. So yea, this guy with the scar, he came two to three times a month..."

**Draco POV**

Did people generally look at your lips when listening to you? Or was there eye-contact? Or was it both? He seemed quite certain that eyes were involved in there somewhere. Hermione had essentially fixated on his lips this entire time. Did she have hearing problems perhaps? No, past conversations involved much use of eye-contact, so that was ruled out. He continued describing the characteristics, but with some detachment, as he tried to figure out what was so different about her today. She was just as pretty as any other day, but her expression was novel. He had never seen that look on her face before, but he had seen it somewhere else, though he couldn't seem to remember where. It was somewhat frustrating. She stood up and walked a little toward him, with the same expression as he continued speaking. He watched her with curiosity, thinking she was about to either leave or something.

"and um, this guy only came once, but I think I got a pretty good loo--" Hermione Jane Granger had literally lunged at him, knocking him backwards into the wall with a kiss. Draco was so startled that he didn't seem to know what he was doing at the moment but finally got his wits together in time to kiss her back with just as much ferocity, coursing his hands through her hair as he pulled her to him. Hermione responded by pushing the length of her body against his. Draco could barely breath yet this was possibly the best feeling he'd ever had.

And just as abruptly as it had begun, it ended. Hermione pulled back instantly and looked at Draco with the widest eyes.

"Oh my God," she breathed. They were both panting quite heavily. And with that she sprinted out of the room, much to Draco's dismay.

****** Later at an Order dinner/meeting.**

"Hermione, I'd like to run some family records by you. In my room." Draco was watching her avoid him. It was quite amusing. And adorable.

"Um, we've already covered the family records, remember?"

"I know." He watched as her head sprung up and saw the surprised look on her face. He gave her his best smirk, got up without losing eye-contact and walked off.

Hermione watched him leave and was incessantly asking herself: Should she? Could she? _Would she?_

"Hermione, we're going to go visit the Weasley's in a bit, you want to come?" Asked Harry after plopping down next to her.

"Umm, actually I have to go over some records with Draco, so I'll see you guys later."

Yes. Yes she would.

000000

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! I'm thinking of writing more one-shots like this. short and sweet you know? Please review!!!


End file.
